


Five Gold...Somethings

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: Four meddling friends, (at least) three French kisses, two lovebirds who can't communicate, and an Actual Wedding. Or at least a plan for one. Not in a pear tree.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	Five Gold...Somethings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizuiro_no_Yume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuiro_no_Yume/gifts).



[first gold]

Yuuri wins the Japanese Championship. Viktor does _not_ win the Russian championship, which is a surprise to no one except the media. Honestly, the fact that Viktor wins silver should be the surprise. Viktor wasn't _not_ in practice - his style of coaching involves a lot less standing on the sidelines and a lot more skating than, say, Yakov's - but he wasn't in Grand Prix condition. On the other hand, he's Viktor Nikiforov.

(Little Yuri wins gold. Mila sends Yuuri the video she took of little Yuri up in Viktor's face on the medal podium, yelling in Russian so loud and rapid that Yuuri can only understand bits of it, and gratefully accepts Mila's translation: basically, Viktor should have either sat out the entire season _or_ come back at the beginning, none of these stupid-ass half-measures, this is _bullshit_ and he won't take the gold like this again.) 

It doesn't even occur to Yuuri that this is a gold medal, _Viktor said they'd marry after Yuuri won a gold medal_ until he's talking on the phone to Viktor and Viktor says Yuuri winning gold was exactly what he expected. Yuuri hesitates a second, looking down at the ring on his finger, the words _is this enough? Are we going to -_ on his lips. Then he swallows the words. He isn't even sure how he'd finish that sentence. Anyway, national championships don't count, he's sure.

*

[second gold]

Yuuri's asked to skate at the Medal Winners Open, in Osaka, in mid-January. He doesn't even ask Viktor first before accepting. Viktor considers taking offense - he's Yuuri's coach, after all - but only briefly: it's a perfectly reasonable thing to do, for oh so many reasonable reasons. 

Among those reasonable reasons, though Viktor suspects Yuuri didn't consider it: Yuuri wins gold. Easily. And Viktor did promise.

After the medal ceremony, Yuuri comes skating over to Viktor, face alight - perhaps with triumph, perhaps just seeing Viktor, he doesn't know even as he's hoping it's the second. "Congratulations," Viktor says, and leans in to kiss him, soft and sweet.

When they part again, Yuuri grins at him, and holds up his gold medal. Viktor grins back at him, and taps his chin thoughtfully, pretending he has to consider this carefully. "I don't know if I should count that as my gold medal," he says.

Yuuri tilts his head, then shrugs. "Of course not."

What? Viktor blinks at him for a moment, then remembers he's supposed to be smiling. Why is Yuuri - what is - "You give in so easily!" he manages out loud. "I thought you'd argue." 

Yuuri shrugs again. "It's not like it's one of the important competitions," he says, clear-eyed as if he wasn't absolutely destroying Viktor's plans for a romantic counter-proposal. "They're just one of those dime-a-dozen invitationals. You've won I don't know how many."

"Mmm," Viktor says, and purses his mouth. So much for a Valentine's Day wedding.

*

~~[third gold]~~

Two weeks later is the European Championship, which means Yuuri gets to watch Viktor skate from rink-side. Yakov stands next to him like an ambulatory thundercloud, and says nothing in a very pointed way.

Viktor's working on a new long program, something involving circus music and a clown nose, but it wasn't ready in time. Instead, Viktor chose another of his old routines - the same one for which he wore the Eros costume - and upgraded the jumps. The Viktor fanboy in Yuuri is ecstatic just to watch him skate, especially this routine (which was the subject of more than one interesting dream), and getting to kiss Viktor's ring before he performs. The figure skater in him admits that it's not Viktor's best: the upgraded jumps might win Viktor more points, but they downgrade his usually impeccable artistry.

On the other hand, as more skaters than Yuuri have said before now: Viktor on a bad day can still skate rings around most of his competition. Also little Yuri sprained his ankle last weekend doing something involving cats and Otabek, Yuuri isn't clear, and Chris pushs his sex-on-the-ice that little bit too far so he gets downgraded worse than Viktor on the artistry. Viktor wins gold, and the sports news babbles about 'NIkiforov's rediscovered passion for skating.'

Yuuri makes the mistake of reading that out loud at the gala after the exhibitions. Chris, standing closer than Yuuri realized, bursts out laughing. "I wouldn't call that 'rediscovered!'"

"What would you call it?" Yuuri says cautiously.

Chris looks him up and down. "If you still don't know, darling, I'm not going to be the one to tell you."

Viktor says something in French, which sadly Yuuri doesn't speak. Chris only grins, viciously wide, and says in English, "Not until your wedding - and since of course _this_ ," he gestures at the gold medal Viktor's still wearing, "doesn't count, who knows when that will be?"

It doesn't count? Oh. No, of course not - the challenge was for Yuuri to win gold, not Viktor winning yet another gold medal. Thank you Chris for pointing that out. Yuuri smiles his stiffest, politest smile at Chris, and says, "Unfortunately not," and drags an inexplicably pouting Viktor back to their hotel room.

Are they engaged? Are they not engaged? Yuuri knows he should actually talk to Viktor and ask, directly, instead of letting things drift indirectly. But when they get back to their hotel room, it's easier just to kiss Viktor, and stop thinking entirely.

*

[third gold]

In late February comes Four Continents. Viktor rehearses with Yuuri until he suspects _he_ could skate _Yuri On Ice_ , in his sleep, possibly backwards. Yuuri still goes in half convinced he's going to belly flop half-way through Eros. Instead - well, to Viktor's critical eye, it's not the _best_ Yuuri skated either program, but more than enough to comfortably win gold. Again.

As soon as Yuuri sees the scores for his long program and knows that he's won gold, he turns to Viktor, right there in the kiss-and-cry, still giddy from his skate and the scores, and actually asks! Out loud!: "Is this enough?" 

Viktor opens his mouth to say, _yes, yes, a thousand times yes_ and perhaps a little _but it was my turn to propose_. Unfortunately, he succeeds in saying absolutely none of this, because Phichit appears out of nowhere and _slams_ into Yuuri, hugging him and screaming into his ear, even though Yuuri's skate meant Phichit won silver instead of gold himself. 

(Viktor likes Phichit. He really does. He just has to...remind himself every so often. Like now.)

Phichit lets Yuuri go only when he has to skate out on ice for the medal ceremony, which is _not_ enough time for a proposal, besides the part where they're on camera and Yuuri might actually kill Viktor. After the ceremony, the reporters descend. Viktor stays with Yuuri, because even mildly annoyed at not being allowed to answer Yuuri's question, he's fairly sure coach duties include reminding Yuuri to speak English to the American networks. Especially to Johnny Weir, who seems like he's not sure if he wants to interview Yuuri or flirt with him. Since when was Johnny Weir a commentator instead of a competitor?

When they finally escape, both from the interviews and the venue, Viktor takes a deep breath of the cool night air, then leans in toward Yuuri's ear. Now. Now is the perfect time.

"Oi, shitheads! Yakov wants to see you!"

...either the boy has the worst timing in the world, or the best. Even after two months in Hatsetsu, Viktor still isn't sure which.

"He wants to see Viktor?" Yuuri asks.

"Both of you," little Yuri grumbles. "C'mon, or I'll drag you, see if I don't."

There is no being romantic in front of little Yuri. Viktor's tried. It's like all sense of romance drains from his Yuuri's mind. Also Viktor suspects that attempting to propose to Yuuri _now_ would, in fact, result in bodily harm, though it's even bets on whether it would be from little Yuri furious at his effrontery or his Yuuri flailing in embarrassment.

What Yakov wants is to drag both Viktor and Yuuri back to Russia for the final training push before Worlds - Skype training is not cutting it, Viktor, and if this means he's going to be helping out training Katsuki, well, there are worse things. Both Viktor and Yuuri stumble back to their hotel in an utterly non-romantic haze. The moment's gone, possibly dead. 

Viktor wakes up before Yuuri the next morning, and hops into the shower. He _should_ be thinking about packing, and planning the move back to his undoubtedly-dusty apartment, and how to get Makkachin through quarantine again, and whether either new program will be ready in time for Worlds. Instead, he sings to himself, and wonders whether to propose to Yuuri over breakfast, or wait a little, perhaps take him to the Lungshan Temple to match Yuuri's proposing in the -

A loud knock at the door interrupts shower and planning both. By the time Viktor emerges, wrapped in towels, Yuuri's standing at the open door and staring blankly at JJ, of all people.

"--and apologize," JJ says, less ear-breakingly loud than he usually speaks. "At very least breakfast, if you have time before your flight."

"Of course," Yuuri says, before Viktor can burst in with _no!_. "Give us a few minutes to dress."

Once the door is closed, Viktor feels free to say, "What is he _doing_ here?"

"His fiancee thinks that he's been losing because he was an asshole to us back in Barcelona," Yuuri says, still staring bemusedly at the door. "Maybe. I'm not sure."

"Oh, wonderful," Viktor grumbles, and heads over to his suitcase to dress. Chris he expects to be a cockblock! Little Yuri likewise! And he's not exactly surprised by Phichit! But why would JJ pick _now_ to _apologize_? Their flight back to Japan leaves at 11:30! Going out to breakfast with someone else leaves no time for morning proposals, at the Lungshan Temple or otherwise!

Suddenly Viktor has much more sympathy with little Yuri's habit of howling curses at the sky.

*

[fourth gold]

The time between Four Continents and Worlds fills depressingly quickly. Despite Viktor's sterling example (and little Yuri's after him), it's not actually easy to pick up your life and move countries at a moment's notice. Yuuri spends more time explaining to Viktor that no, he does not need to ship a bust of David or Julius Caesar or whoever that is back to Russia, _why did he ship it to Japan in the first place_ , than he does pushing for an answer to his impulsive question back in Taipei.

_Is it enough?_

Once in Russia, Yuuri spends most of his waking moments either skating or thinking about skating. The only time he sees Viktor is when Viktor works with him on his programs, when he grabs a moment to watch Viktor as he sketches out the new programs or polishes up the revised versions of the old, or when they can snatch a moment before falling asleep. He doesn't think it's his imagination that Viktor's smile thins day to day, and the sparkle in Viktor's eyes subsides more and more.

They fly to Boston early, partially because it's 19 hours in flight, and partially because Yuuri gathers his courage and goes to Yakov and asks. Yakov grimaces and doesn't say anything, but when the tickets appear, Yuuri and Viktor leave a day before everyone else.

Viktor doesn't say anything aloud. But he holds Yuuri's hand tightly as the plane takes off, away from Russia. Not until they finally arrive and check into the hotel does he say lightly, "Did Yakov want to be rid of me that much?"

"I asked," Yuuri says.

Viktor sits down on the bed, and looks up at Yuuri, head atilt and that thin smile on his face. "Have I been so neglectful of a coach?"

"I - I wanted to take you on the swan boats," Yuuri says, all in a rush. He's been to Boston exactly twice, and only knows how to find the TD Garden, the practice rink (whose name he can't remember), the hotel where they stayed both times, and an Italian restaurant (the name of which he _also_ can't remember) that Celestino insisted on visiting. But Phichit provided him a map and a list of Tourist Places, with the swan boats at the top.

Viktor's smile softens, and he leans up to kiss Yuuri.

The next day they spend wandering Boston. Not the _whole_ day, because they are here for a World Championship and neither of them forget it, but they wander around Faneuil Hall and buy too much and ride the carousel, then follow the painted red line of the Freedom Trail (whatever that is) past churches and burying grounds, to the busy brick walkways of Boston Common and its inexplicable statues of ducklings, on to the Boston Public Garden and the promised swan boats.

As they're standing in line, Viktor says softly, in Japanese as if to be sure no one else will know what he's saying, "Thank you."

Yuuri picks up Viktor's hand with its ring, and kisses it - without looking around to see who's watching. "You are more than just a coach, or just a skater either," he says.

That afternoon they go back to practice. But the softness remains in Viktor's smile, and he insists on kissing Yuuri's ring before he skates.

The next day is the short program. At the end of the night, by ridiculously small margins, Viktor's in the lead, followed by Yuuri, followed by little Yuri.

Then the long program.

Yuuri keeps waiting for his anxiety to spike, for his brain to yell at him. Nothing. He's in a precious space of blessed silence. He waits in the long hallways underneath the TD Garden, headphones blocking out all the program music from upstairs, and stretches to keep his muscles limber as he waits for his group to be called.

At last it's time to go up. Viktor seizes his hands, and swings him around on the ice like they're little kids, nearly careening into JJ. Yuuri laughs. "I don't think you get points for knocking over other competitors!"

Back to waiting, as the group counts down: Chris, JJ, Otabek, little Yuri. When it's his turn, Yuuri steps out onto the ice, still wrapped in that blessed silence despite all the noise of the crowd and the announcer and the helpers picking up innumerable stuffed cats off the ice. At last little Yuri's scores are announced - not as high as the Grand Prix, good. Yuuri kisses his ring, and assumes his starting pose.

When he finishes, it's as if the world suddenly crashes in on him, and all the noise he'd pushed away explodes. He can't seem to catch his breath. Viktor meets him at the exit, hugs him painfully tight, and hands him off to Yakov, who escorts him to the kiss-and-cry.

He vaguely remembers to wave to the cameras as he waits for his scores, watching Viktor skate aimlessly back and forth across the rink. When at last the scores come, they're - they're high. Nearly as high as the Grand Prix. More than high enough to push him well beyond little Yuri, and into first pace. For now.

He's supposed to go downstairs. There's a little room for the people currently in podium contention to wait and watch, while a camera captures their reactions.

Yuuri looks at Yakov. Yakov doesn't look back, just shrugs largely and expressively, and doesn't stop Yuuri from going to stand by the sideboards to watch Viktor skate.

It's good. It's very good, compared to the European Championships. But once the scores are given, by the margin of less than a point - Yuuri, not Viktor, is the new World Champion.

He's hardly heard the announced scores before there's a loud whoop from the kiss and cry, and Viktor comes running over to him. "Yuuri! My Yuuri!"

"Viktor -"

He doesn't get the chance to ask, one more time, if this is enough, because in front of cameras and everybody, Viktor goes to one knee. "Marry me!"

"...right now?"

"Of course not, we need to plan the wedding," Viktor says, as if that's a sentence that makes sense. "You've won a gold medal - you've won _many_ gold medals, you should marry me."

"Of course," Yuuri says. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes." As if he could say anything else. Did Viktor actually think he was going to say anything else?

Perhaps he did, because he grins up at Yuuri, that wide, stupid grin that only Yuuri gets, and kisses first Yuuri's ring, then Yuuri himself, until Yakov comes over and yells at them to go get their medals already, _then_ get married, you idiots.

*

[ ~~fifth~~ first gold]

Night in Barcelona, just before Christmas. A choir singing carols on the steps of a cathedral, and Yuuri pulling off Viktor's glove, to slide a golden ring on his finger. 

"Thank you for everything up to now. I...I couldn't think of something better." His cheeks flush bright pink, and his eyes can't seem to look away from the ring he just put on Viktor's finger. "But, um...I'll try my best from tomorrow on, so...tell me something for good luck."

A direct proposal it's not.. But it's Yuuri, the best luck Viktor ever had, and Yuuri left the ring box open with its second ring. So Viktor reaches out for Yuuri's hand, too. "Sure," he says. "I'll say something you won't even have to think about. Tomorrow -" as he, too, slides a newly bought golden ring onto Yuuri's finger - "show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best."

And Yuuri did.

*

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks go to T, who assured me it was fluffy enough. All cities are accurate for the 2015-2016 figure skating season, especially my beloved Boston - except for the part where the swan boats didn't open for the season until two weeks after Worlds. I rejected this reality and substituted my own. Hope y'all don't mind! Also, I transcribed the last scene direct from Crunchyroll's subtitles: all translation credit goes to them, not me.


End file.
